kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Hot - Cold
"Let's Play Hot-Cold" is the 45th episode of the First season of Kaeloo and the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy tries to make himself look tanned and muscular. Meanwhile, Kaeloo tries to find somebody to play a game of Hot-Cold with her. Plot Stumpy tries lifting a barbel off the ground, but finds it impossible to lift it more than a few inches off the ground. He then decides to tan himself by climbing to the top of a high platform and standing in the sun. Unfortunately, his reflector works a little too well, and he catches on fire. As he puts out the fire, Kaeloo informs him that the Sun is very far from the Earth, and she tries to add that what he's doing is dangerous, but before she can, he falls off the platform. Kaeloo asks him if he wants to play a game with her, but he refuses, since he is too busy, and he suggests that she asks Quack Quack instead. Kaeloo then points out that Quack Quack is practicing for a yogurt-eating competition. Kaeloo knocks on a nearby cat flap and asks Mr. Cat to play with her, but he refuses as well since he is trying to sleep. Kaeloo tries to convince him that it is too nice a day to spend indoors asleep, but he explains to her that cats need a lot of sleep, and he also spent the night partying. Kaeloo, on the verge of tears, decides to play by herself. Stumpy stands in front of a mirror and tries to make himself look muscular, but fails as usual. Quack Quack continues to practice eating yogurt, and Kaeloo tries playing Hot-Cold with herself, using a blanket. However, she soon gets bored, since she already knows where she hid the blanket. Just then, she sees Stumpy using multiple grills to barbecue one single sausage. When asked, he explains that he is trying to speed up global warming and change the climate so he can tan faster. Kaeloo transforms angrily and tells him not to mess with the climate, screaming loudly enough to blow away all the grills, and he agrees. Quack Quack hides the blanket so Kaeloo can find it, but he says she's "hot" no matter how far she moves. She says he must be cheating, when Mr. Cat shows up and pulls the blanket out of her butt, where Quack Quack had hidden it. Stumpy sits in a chair surrounded by lamps and turns them all on in another effort to tan himself. Instead, it results in a huge explosion, and Mr. Cat concludes that Stumpy has gone crazy. Kaeloo asks Stumpy why he wants to look tanned and muscular, and after making the others promise that they won't make fun of him, Stumpy reveals the truth. He met a girl named Ursula on Fakebook, and he has a date with her in the evening, but he apparently sent her an edited photo of himself, and only has until the evening to look like he did in the photo - which is a picture of his face taped onto a tanned, muscular body. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack apologize and say they won't be able to help Stumpy look like that, and Kaeloo tells him that lying is a very bad idea. Stumpy decides to go jump off a cliff. Kaeloo tells Quack Quack to go hide the blanket, and says she and Mr. Cat will find it. Mr. Cat straps Quack Quack to a board and tries to torture him to get him to say where he hid the blanket. Kaeloo starts to tell him not to, but she stops in horror when she sees Stumpy trying to hang himself. Kaeloo decides to pause the game, as Stumpy's life is in danger. Stumpy explains to the others that he believes himself to be very ugly. Kaeloo tells him that looks aren't the only thing girls look for, and "inner beauty" is very important as well - and he has lots of that. Stumpy realizes that Kaeloo is (possibly) a girl, and asks her how to please a girl. Mr. Cat suggests that Stumpy try plastic surgery, but Kaeloo tells Stumpy not to listen to him. She pulls out a long list of confusing things that a boy needs to make a girl happy. Stumpy decides to just kill himself, but the others decide to show him how to make a girl happy. Later, Stumpy is sitting on a bench dressed a a girl, and he asks why he should pretend to be the girl, and Kaeloo explains that he will understand better if he takes the place of the girl and feels what "she" is feeling. First up is Kaeloo, who tries singing a song to him. He tells her that the song was terrible, so she angrily leaves and tells Mr. Cat to have a try. Mr. Cat walks up to Stumpy and whispers something in his ear, and a shocked Stumpy slaps his face. Kaeloo tells Stumpy that he is starting to understand female psychology. Just then, Quack Quack walks up in a suit and top hat and offers Stumpy some flowers. Unfortunately, it works too well, and Stumpy winds up falling in love with Quack Quack, and he chases him around with hearts in his eyes while Quack Quack flees in terror. Later, Stumpy dresses like Quack Quack while standing in front of a mirror and practices saying "Quack". Meanwhile, the others continue playing Hot-Cold, and Mr. Cat returns from having hidden the object. Kaeloo asks if he hid the blanket, but he says he didn't - he hid Quack Quack's yogurts instead. Quack Quack finds the yogurt hidden behind a rock, and when he reaches it Mr. Cat presses a button and activates a bomb he had hidden there earlier. He then tells Quack Quack that he is "hot", but he himself turns "cold" with fear when Kaeloo transforms. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Mentioned Characters * Ursula Trivia * The events of this episode may take place before the episode "Let's Play Astronauts", since Stumpy mentions meeting Ursula to the others as if they didn't already know, but in that episode they knew who she was. * In this episode, Kaeloo states that the sun being far from the Earth was the reason for Stumpy not being able to get close to it, but the characters have been established to live on Planet Smileyland, not Earth, and they have been seen to be able to reach the sun before. * This episode was skipped in NITV airings of the English dub. Gallery Hotcold.jpg Stumpyfake.jpg|The picture Stumpy sent Ursula Quackquackeatsyogurt.jpg 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png Partythrougt.png QuackQuackandSomeYogurts.png TheCutestFrog.png StumpyTriesToGetSwole.png NobodyWantsToPlay.png WhatIsHeDoing.png Gross.png ThisCanOnlyEndSoWell.png SoRomantic.png TorturingTheDuckface.png PoorStumpy.png GirlHurl.png OhMy....png StopItYouCreep.png SoClassy.png ReadyForADate.png Bad Kaeloo Yelling.png Mr. Cat Got Caught.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes